


Teddy Bear

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bear - Freeform, Child, F/M, Kid - Freeform, Love, play, teddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “Can you do an imagine where the reader is watching her nephew/niece and Loki is trying to have serious conversation but nephew/niece keeps interrupting to talk to Loki and show him all of their stuffed animals?”
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Teddy Bear

“Whats up?” You opened the door for Loki to walk in. He had a serious look on his face. You sighed as you both walked over to the couch and sat down. His pursed his lips and entwined his hands together as he was thinking. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by your nephew who came running into the room.

“Y/N!” He giggled. Loki looked towards him with a confused expression.

“Loki, this is my nephew, Sam” The little boy continued to giggle and grabbed Loki’s hand. He was taken by surprised and didn’t have time to pull away from the child’s grasp.

“Come see my toys!” He begged Loki.

“Not now, Sammy” You pointed to his room. He walked away, sulking in his room. You sighed.

“Sorry. What were you going to say?” You asked.

“I need to tell you something,” He said hesitantly. Your heart sped up. What could he possibly need to tell you? All the possibilities ran through your head. You nodded for him to go on but running footsteps cut him off.

“Look at Mr Cuddles!” Sam stood in front of Loki. You were starting to get irritated.

“Sam, please go play in your room” You demanded. His bright smile turned into a gloomy frown. Tears started running down his face.

“No, Sammy I’m sorry” You apologised. He ran away to his room crying. You heard the door slam and sighed.

“Sorry Loki, what did you want to say?” You asked.

“How about we venture to the child’s room?” He stood up and walked away. You cursed in your mind. Loki probably wasn’t going to tell you any more. You weren’t sure if that was a good or bad thing.

You got up and followed him. Loki opened the door and walked over to your nephew. He picked up the teddy bear and waved him in Sammy’s face. Sam wiped his eyes and reached out for the bear. Loki pulled it back, teasing him.

Loki chuckled as the poor child and soon Sam joined in and started to laugh. You leaned against the door frame, watching the two play. A few minutes turned into almost an hour. You wondered how Loki, the God of Mischief, was so good with children.

Your phone beeped, pulling you from your thoughts. Looking at the screen you saw a message from Thor. He was looking for his brother. You replied to the message, letting him know Loki was with you. Thor quickly replied back saying he was on his way.

“Alright Sammy, Loki has to go home now,” You said politely.

“Awwww” He groaned.

“His brother is coming to pick him up so say your goodbyes” You ruffled the small child’s head.

“Will I see you again?” He looked up at Loki.

“Of course” He replied. Sam let out a squeal and wrapped his arms around the god. You and Loki left the room and walked back to the living room. You barely got the chance to breathe before a knock sounded at the door.

“That must be Thor” You sighed.

“What did you want to say?” You asked.

“Never mind” He mumbled, walking away. You didn’t reply, you just turned around and started walking back to Sam’s room. An arm grabbed you and spun you around. You saw Loki look deeply into your eyes for a second before he placed his lips on yours. You kissed him back for a few more seconds before the door opened. You pulled away and Thor looked at both of you confused.

“I should go,” Loki said before waking out the door, followed by Thor. You smiled to yourself, touching your lips to remember the moment.


End file.
